


Josie/Hizzie

by posiewosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiewosie/pseuds/posiewosie
Summary: A oneshot where Lizzie has a crush on Hope and is forced to admit it.





	Josie/Hizzie

Lizzie was upset. 

She was upset for many reasons. One was that she woke up from a great sleep that was induced by the warm, fuzzy feeling she was having all day the day before, because of her roommate, Hope. 

Sure, it didn’t make sense that she would be upset because of that, until she remembers that Hope is her sister’s girlfriend. She was upset because she has feelings for the her sister’s girlfriend, and it wasn’t just feelings. 

It was the soft, fuzzy feelings. It was the feelings they only talk about in movies, the feeling that she could fly when she looked into the sky beyond Hope’s eyelashes. The feeling that made her hate feelings. The feelings that make her feel like she could dance on air. 

That, and she slept so well that she slept in and missed her 8AM dance class, so yeah, she was upset. 

But even someone as hardened as her had a difficult time ignoring Hope when she said good morning when she woke up. Especially since she just had a dream about Hope holding her as they danced on an empty stage, an elegant waltz for just the two. 

It was a little easier when Lizzie found out she missed the first day of the waltz unit and had to teach herself the steps while Hope went out to study in the library. 

But it was hard again when Hope came back and distracted her from having the right stance, just by sitting on her bed. Lizzie even noticed when Hope looked up at Lizzie over her sketchbook every two and a half minutes, and that made it even harder to hate Hope, and to ignore her. 

“What are you working on?” Hope asked after twenty minutes of Lizzie groaning and being annoyed at her failure. 

“None of your business.” She yipped, making Hope roll her eyes before putting her sketchbook down on her bed and standing up. 

“It is when you make it my business by grunting and groaning every five minutes because you can’t do a partner dance without a partner.” She corrected, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder, “Now, what’s the dance so I can help you?” 

She didn’t object, she just crossed her arms over her chest with a pout before answering. “Waltz.”   
“Cool, start the music.” She demanded before holding a hand out for Lizzie to take after restarting the song. Lizzie rolled her eyes to hide the blushy smile that forced its way onto her face at Hope’s adorable antics before reaching out to take Hope’s hand. “Luckily for you,” hummed Hope from below Lizzie with a smile, “my father made me take dance classes since I could walk.” She took Lizzie’s waist and they stepped in unison together, Hope leading as they began a spin around the small open space of their bedroom, feet falling with every crescendo of the piano and tragic ritardando of the violins and cellos. 

“I like dancing with you.” Hope admitted, and Lizzie rose a brow. “You’re really talented, and it’s nice to see a body move the way yours does.” She spun Lizzie under her arm and pulled her close again, their chests flush together, making Lizzie’s head swim. 

She smelled like vanilla. 

“Th-thank you for helping me.” Lizzie sputtered before pulling away to to turn off the music, but Hope used her grip on her hand to pull her back. 

“Why do you hate me?” Hope asked, because it was bothering her. They were having a great day yesterday, and now she’s being ignored and snapped at again as though the fun day at the beach never happened. 

“I-I don’t.” Lizzie admitted, drowning in the crystal blue lakes in Hope’s eyes, unable to lie. 

“Then why are you so mean to me? You ignore me and treat me like I’m awful, but I didn’t do anything to you.” She asked, her voice soft and tired, as though she would burst into tears if Lizzie didn’t let Hope fix it. 

Lizzie could lie, but what kind of lie could she tell? She couldn’t think of another reason to be mean to someone you don’t hate. 

“Because you’re dating my sister.” She admitted shakily, making Hope raise a brow. 

“What?” She asked in confusion. 

“Listen, I-I don’t want to talk about it, I-” she was cut off from trying to pull away by Hope taking her other hand and looking up at her. 

“Please, tell me.” She pleaded, and Lizzie sighed. 

“You make me feel wanted.” She whispered, looking down at their hands as the music played in the room around them. “You make me feel like I matter, like my ambitions matter, and I don’t have to show you that they matter.” She explained, not daring to look up into the eyes that so made her melt. “I’m mean to you because it’s easier to hate you than it is to be nice to you and act like-” her voice cracked as a tear fell from her eye. 

“Act like what?” Hope asked, her voice tender as she lifted Lizzie’s face to look into her eyes deeply. 

“Like I’m not falling for you.” 

“Lizzie,” Hope’s eyes melted into a tenderness that made Lizzie’s heart both break and flutter at the same time. 

“No, i-it’s okay,” chuckled Lizzie sadly as she pulled away and hugged herself sadly. “I know it’s not the same for you, and I’m okay with that.” She assured, and Hope sighed before looking up at Lizzie, moving so Lizzie was forced to look down at Hope. 

“You,” she began, running her fingers through blonde locks, “you are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met, Lizzie.” She assured, “But I can’t do that to Josie.” She whispered, looking Lizzie so deeply in the eyes that Hope thought she wouldn’t be able to look away. It hurt, seeing Lizzie so upset, but what could she do? 

“I get it.” Lizzie whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks for Hope to wipe them away. “I’m sorry for putting you through all of this, Hope.” She whispered, and Hope shook her head as she looked into Lizzie’s eyes continually, her thumbs still caressing Lizzie’s cheeks with a softness that Hope didn’t even know she possessed. 

“It’s okay, I don’t blame you.” She assured, tears falling down her cheeks. “You can't help how you feel, but you have to stop being so mean, okay?” She asked, a soft, kind smile on her lips. 

“Okay.” Lizzie cried, her lip quivering as she wrapped her arms around Hope and hugging her closely. 

“I'm sorry.” Lizzie whimpered, and Hope hushed her. 

“Stop it.” She whispered, kissing her on top of her head.


End file.
